


Till Sickness Comes.

by Thatkindoffangirl



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, and every chapter is technically one shot, first chapter is bbOcel, let's just say he doesn't like it, second chapter is bbKaz, the epitome of fluff aka big boss is sick and everyone has to take care of the sick man baby, they are in a 3way relationship though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkindoffangirl/pseuds/Thatkindoffangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snake had a foot already on the chopper when they had found out about the fever. At first his paleness and red eyes had seemed just something to laugh at in passing during the briefing, and it was only when Kaz had approached to kiss him goodbye that he and Ocelot had figured out something was amiss. Without leaning forward to reciprocate like usual, Snake had instead dashed away inside the cockpit, ordering for immediate take off. Eventually it had taken fifteen men (Ocelot’s special squad included) to tackle him down and force him on the base, then even more to drag him back to his room while he kept struggling and screaming that he was as healthy as he had ever been.</p><p>The real challenge was keeping him in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Sickness Comes.

**Author's Note:**

> Health is not Valued till Sickness Comes — Thomas Fuller

Snake had a foot already on the chopper when they had found out about the fever. At first his paleness and red eyes had seemed just something to laugh at in passing during the briefing, and it was only when Kaz had approached to kiss him goodbye that he and Ocelot had figured out something was amiss. Without leaning forward to reciprocate like usual, Snake had instead dashed away inside the cockpit, ordering for immediate take off. Eventually it had taken fifteen men (Ocelot’s special squad included) to tackle him down and force him on the base, then even more to drag him back to his room while he kept struggling and screaming that he was as healthy as he had ever been.

The real challenge was keeping him in bed. Snake had tried every trick in his book to sneak out of his prison, and now, after having had to handcuff him to the bed frame and remove his metal arm to prevent the chain from being ripped away, Kaz and Ocelot were on forced guard duty to stop any further attempt at escaping. It was for the sake of their own sanity that they had chosen to take turns. It was soon clear, however, that even being stuck in a room with each other would have been less painful than being stuck in a room with Snake. After realizing that begging was leading him nowhere, Snake was now adamant in ignoring either of them until he was allowed to go outside.

Sitting on Snake’s pillow was part of Ocelot’s revenge. Snake’s bed had never been large enough for his owner’s robust build, and not only was the standard military-issued frame barely enough to accommodate him, but the wolf-dog sleeping at his feet was so huge he took almost half the space for himself. The only reason Ocelot was presently able to sit there was that Snake kept shrinking himself against the wall, adamant in neither allowing their bodies to touch nor in complaining about the lack of space. For all his stifled emotional responses, Snake was never afraid to show he was pissed, even if it meant acting like the overgrown version of a five years old.

It was only when Ocelot scuttled even further into the mattress and Snake was forced to slide forward again, nudging D.D. awake from his slumber, that he eventually spoke.

“What’s that, boy?” he asked the dog in a falsely-concerned tone.  “Are you bored?”

Ocelot’s eyes rolled all the way up to the ceiling as he stopped the fall of his revolver on his extended fingers. The barrel trembled slightly before settling straight on top of them. One hour of practice, and yet his trick was still far from perfection. He groaned in disappointment.

“Do you want to go out on a mission, boy?” Snake asked again. He raised his voice to make sure that Ocelot, sitting right next to him, could hear him clearly. “Convince mommy to let me out so I can take you with me.”

“ _Mommy_ will take him out for a walk later,” Ocelot said, throwing the revolver back in the air. “And you are not coming.”

Snake turned around and watched the gun revolve around itself before landing back on Ocelot’s fingers. This time muzzle was perfectly still, yet Ocelot was still unhappy with the steadiness of his wrist.

“You know,” Snake said, “if Kaz were here, he would have let me go by now.”

The innocent expression on his face contrasted outlandishly with the scars and wrinkles adorning it. It could almost have worked had Ocelot been looking at him.

“Would he now?” Ocelot asked, moving the gun to his other hand before starting the routine again. “Four soldiers are stationed outside the door on his orders. Two more are at the end of the hall, equipped with tranquilizer rifles. He also promised he’d cut all our paychecks if we let you through before you were perfectly fine.”

Snake groaned.

“Which I am,” he said.

“And _how_ exactly would we know you are, John,” Ocelot asked, “when you broke every thermometer on the base?”

Snake’s mouth fell open in outrage.

“You tried to stick them up my ass!” he said.

Ocelot frowned. “Mouth.”

“Sure.” Snake scoffed. “‘ _Mouth_ ’.”

Ocelot sighed. Shaking his head, he unholstered another revolver which he twirled around his fingers, then balanced upward like the one on his other hand. With a quick movement of his wrists, he launched both weapons in the air, swapping their positions one with the other.

Snake watched the guns spin around, squinting to make them burst aflame with the sheer force of his hatred. When they landed back on their muzzles, however, they both were still perfectly intact.

Beaming with pride, Ocelot turned to him, and Snake rolled around to face the wall with a scoff.

“I hope those things are unloaded,” he muttered.

“There’s no point in practicing without bullets,” Ocelot said, barely masking the disappointment in his voice. “The balance would be completely off when you eventually put them back in.”

Snake groaned.

“Isn’t that dangerous?” he asked.

“Sure.” Ocelot laughed. “It’s part of the fun.”

It wasn’t technically true, Ocelot thought, readying the guns again. He had not lied about using bullets, but he also hadn’t come clean about them being blanks. As Snake didn’t seem interested in questioning him further, however, there was no reason for Ocelot to tell, and it wasn’t until the revolvers had left and landed back on his fingers many more times that Snake decided to reprise the conversation.

“I don’t want you to die in such a stupid way,” he muttered.

It was like time had stopped. Ocelot turned to Snake, his mouth open in surprise. Blood flushed to his cheeks. His hands were suddenly frozen. It was only with the corner of his eye that he caught the downright arch of the revolvers, way faster than reality seemed to move. He launched himself towards them, grabbing one with the tip of his fingers just as the other came crashing on his temple.

“ _Oww_!” he cried.

The exclamation was followed by a way more refined amount of cursing, only interrupted when D.D. came to lap at his face in an attempt to comfort him. Snake’s smug grin could barely mask the worried expression on his face.

“See?” he asked.

Ocelot didn’t see it fit to answer. He patted D.D.’s head to thank him for his kindness then, the dog cuddled up again at Snake’s feet, he took the fallen revolver off the floor and balanced it with the other back on his fingers. As he started the routine again, Snake was perched on his elbow to stare at him with his eyebrows scrunched in a pensive look.

“Just lie down and rest, John,” Ocelot said, his cheeks still burning hot. “You aren’t going to get any better if you keep moving around.”

Snake pretended not to hear him.

“Would you let me go if I kissed you?” he asked.

Ocelot’s head twisted around so fast his neck cracked. He only had a brief second to voicessly mouth his surprise at Snake before he once again caught the revolvers falling in the corner of his eyes, and was forced to dash to catch them before they could crash on his legs.

“ _What_?!” he yelled as soon as both guns were safe in his hands.

Snake’s face was the picture of innocence.

“Kaz said I should ask you.”

Whatever thoughts were going through Ocelot’s mind, he didn’t have the words to express them.

“A-about letting you go?” he asked.

“About kissing,” Snake said. “He said you are too prideful to ask for it yourself, but that it would make you happy if I kissed you more.”

It took all of Ocelot’s willpower to close his mouth and turn around again. He scoffed, muttering insults under his breath as he balanced the guns on his hands again.

Snake had never been a kissy person, or a romantic one at that. His only concern was war and, as Ocelot had been told over and over again, the only reason his lips spent so much time glued on Kaz’s was that Kaz himself initiated most of those interactions. If Ocelot wanted his fair shot at romance—“not that, _of course_ , he cared about it”— the whiny teenager act had to stop. It was time for Ocelot to grow up and make the first move.

“What do you think?” Snake asked, interrupting Ocelot’s chain of thoughts.

Ocelot sighed. He holstered his revolvers again, his brain too busy to focus on tricks anymore.

“I think slowly killing Kaz would greatly improve my mood,” he said.

Snake narrowed his eyes. Ocelot never knew when he would take him seriously.

“How are we going to run the base without him?” he asked.

“Just put D.D. in his place,” Ocelot said. The dog’s ears perched up hearing his name. “He’s more useful in combat anyway. Plus he smells way better.”

Snake’s eyebrows raised perplexed, and yet he didn’t push the issue further.

“I’ll think about it,” he said. “But first you need to let me out of here.”

“For a kiss?” Ocelot asked.

Snake nodded.

Ocelot hummed as he considered the offer.

“I should be offended,” he said eventually, “knowing you would only kiss me to get out.”

“Aren’t you the one that always says not to give anything out for free when you can bargain something in exchange?”

Of course Ocelot was.

“Since when do you listen to me?” he asked.

“Since always.”

Snake’s expression was so stifled Ocelot was certain he was trying to appear seductive. He leaned forward to place his wrist on the his forehead. He was burning.

“You _never_ should,” Ocelot said. “It only leads to troubles.”

Something in Snake’s pale face, something in seeing him constrained there, made Ocelot’s stomach sink. He had spent so much time—too much time—looking over a ghost of the man, his body scattered on a hospital bed, unable to move or speak. Even the beads of sweat on Snake’s forehead were enough to remind Ocelot of a time he had sworn he was never going back to. If it meant he could keep Snake alive, he was ready to give up anything he had ever fought for, even his own life.

“Promise?” Snake asked.

Ocelot closed his eyes, took a deep breath. Then, he nodded.

When Snake’s mouth touched his, Ocelot’s lungs and brain emptied. His blood stopped flowing. His whole body froze.

Snake’s lips were warm, soft, and the sweetest thing Ocelot had ever tasted. The back of his head tingled with the need to feel Snake’s fingers sink into his hair, pulling their faces so close they might as well be one. The handcuffs, however, still tied Snake’s only hand to the bed, and so, without breaking the kiss, Ocelot himself slid one of his gloves off and reached for him. The beard prickled his nose as they leaned further into each other. Under it Snake’s cheek was damp with feverish sweat. As Ocelot’s fingers gently traced the jawline to sink into Snake’s bare neck, Snake parted Ocelot’s lips with his.

Had Ocelot’s legs been able to hold him, he would have run away. Instead, he grabbed Snake’s shoulder tighter and let himself melt into the kiss.

He didn’t care whether it was a good one. There were no other kisses in the world to liken this one to, no bigger joys or sorrows, no emotions that could compare. Everything but it was meaningless, and when it ended, Ocelot was sure it had stolen a piece of his soul away.

The whole world was different, exhilarating. It was like someone had taken all the oxygen out of the room and replaced it with nitrous oxide. Even Snake, whose smile crossed his face cheek to cheek, was glowing and when his voice reached Ocelot it sounded barely real.

“So, are we going out?” he asked.

Ocelot’s face was burning. If he didn’t know any better, he would have been sure he had caught a cold too. Without answering, he slipped his glove back on, briefly running his hand across his lips as if to check they were still there.

“Of course not,” he said. “You are sick.”

The gasp was so loud D.D. jumped up to bark at the unknown danger.

“You promised!” Snake yelled. “I thought we had a pact!”

“Yeah,” Ocelot said, still in a daze. “I lied.”

Snake roared, then mouthed frantically, his outrage too great to be put into words.

“You are obviously too sick,” Ocelot continued. “How high must that fever be, John, for you to trust me?”

“I always trust you!” Snake said.

Had it been possible for Ocelot’s face to get redder, it would have.

“Well, John—” without looking at him, Ocelot unholstered his revolvers again “—then you are not just sick, but stupid too.”

With one last growl of rage, Snake turned to the wall once more, his whole body radiating with fury. Before anyone could do anything else, however, the door clicked open and D.D. ran barking towards it.

“How did you manage to piss him off even more?” Kaz asked with a smile, ignoring the dog growling at his feet.

“He’s a dirty liar!” Snake said.

“He is,” Kaz said. He threw a questioning glare at Ocelot who just shrugged and nodded in agreement. “I think it was the only thing he wrote on his resume when we hired him.”

Whatever answer Snake muttered, Ocelot was already too far away to catch. As he passed Kaz on his way to the door, D.D. stopped barking and came after him wagging his tail.

“Stay here, D.D.,” Ocelot said, patting him on his head. “You can’t leave this idiot alone. Daddy needs to have at least one competent person watching over him.”

Kaz laughed.

“Isn’t that why you took that dog here with you in the first place?” he asked.

At Ocelot’s signal D.D. snarled at Kaz, grabbing his pants by the ankle and almost making him trip down on Snake’s desk. Kaz cursed. Ocelot laughed. He turned one last time to look at Snake, now clearly pretending to be asleep, before reaching for the door handle.

“What’s that?” Kaz said, flopping down on the chair and massaging the knee he had hit against the corner of the table. “Going away without even a small goodbye kiss?”

Ocelot only left a small creak open in the door as he answered.

“We’ve already been over that, Kaz,” he said. “You know what I think of kisses. The only thing they are good for is to get gross germs into your mouth.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ushas42 should get at least 50% of the credit for this.


End file.
